Under the Storm
by ICanReadYouLikeABook
Summary: Derek and Casey are trapped together in the midst of a raging, crazy storm. How can a simple fight over the remote lead into a very romantic, happy ending? XTREME DASEY DASEY DASEY!


**Author's Note**: After the whole cast got makeovers, their scrips got makeovers too. They seemed more mature and talked about more grown-up things. I love how they look now (omg especially Derek) and the way their acting has went is amazing, so I've decided to write this little and first plot bunny down. I have a Hanni Montani fic. but other than that, it's all Smallville! XOXO Love all my readers and reviewers. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah yeah. Let's not even discuss it.

* * *

"I'm outta here in ten minutes!" Derek screamed at the top of his lungs. 

George yelled at Derek to "Keep it down, Marti's sleeping!" from the kitchen, Marty woke from her nap with a scream, and Casey shot down the stairs with a wriggling Marti in her hands and a death glare on her face.

"De-rek!" she shouted in the familiar 'What the hell?' tone of voice that Derek found a bit too overdramatic.

"Ca-sey!" he mocked her in a higher-pitched squeal.

George removed the whining Marty from Casey's hands and made his way up the stairs warily. Before going all the way up, he said quietly and sadly, "Do I even need to say it?" He dissappeared up the stairs.

"No, but I do!" Casey began. "No one cares where you're going, because you just leave here whenever you want! You did that on puropse. You knew how long it takes to put Marty to sleep, wether she's tierd or not."

Derek scoffed and shrugged. "Marti's six. She doesn't need a nap anyways." Obviously, he wasn't seeing the point of her words, which made her madder.

"You're about to be sixteen, yet you never prove it!"

"Yeah, and you do?"

She took a shaky deep breath and let it out. Looking him square in the eye, she gave him her best look of pure daggars and acid.

"You walk around here like you own it. But I suggest you watch out, because your ruling isn't going to be here forever. I'll make sure of that."

Derek stepped up to her closely, looking straight back with an equal amout of force. "Yeah, it'll end when I move out and go to college. You're right, Spacey."

She laughed dryly. "So oblivious to what's going on around you, aren't you? Marti's amost seven now, and since you haven't been in the house as much as you used to, she's growing out of you and into different people. Such as me. Edwin? He found a friend in Lizzie, so their pretty tight these days. In fact, mom took them to the movies. Mom and George? They've had enough of your attitude,and are about to take more dramatic measures. And all your friends think you've gone too far. They're sick of it too."

He laughed nervously. "You couldn't talk to my friends if they even let you."

She shook her head sadly. " You are oblivious, aren't you! Or maybe you're really not, but you don't really know what oblivious means. Aren't you failing English, you idiot?"

"I swear, you're Bypolar." he glared.

"Case, Marty needs you!" George yelled. And with that, she turned around, hitting him with her hair and descending up the stairs. She laughed a bit and shot Derek a smug look before dissappearing.

"I'm outta here!" He screamed, hoping that Marti had died down, but something told him she hadn't. He walked out and shut the door with a large bang, and left.

* * *

Casey sat on the couch and flipped through the channels casually. She was hoping Degrassi was on, but it wasn't, so she settled with some pretty dramatic-looking weather news. The guy read off the weather, and finally got to their section. 

"Alright Ontario! One of the biggest storms in the past ten years is actually heading this way from the U. S. Pouring rain with water droplets about the size of the orange caps on glue bottles, wind averaging 95 mph, lightning and thunder, and it's heading this way at lightning speed. It should be here in about an hour, so stay indoors, get away from the windows-it shouldn't break them, but just in case- and tell your family members-"

She shut it off quickly. Everyone was gone! Mom, Edwin, and Lizzie had gone to visit a friend, George had took Marti to the Pizzaria as a reward for going to sleep faster and was supposed to meet up with Mom, Edwin, and Lizzie at the friend's house, and Derek was still out on his date with that Nina bimbo.

She instantly started freaking out, but tried to calm herself down. Everyone could possibly have made it to their friend's house by now. And if not, they should be close, right? "Right?" she thought out loud. She snatched up the phone and dialed Nora's cellphone number quickly. After three rings, and to Casey's releif, Nora finally answered.

"Hello?" Nora answered.

Casey let out a big sigh and frantically explained what she had heard on the news. "...and it's going to be huge! Have you made it to your friend's house yet?"

Nora laughed softly at Casey's panic. "Yeah sweetheart, we're all here. Just stay calm, everyone's here." Nora soothed. Casey took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Then Nora said something that made all the panic swell back up inside her.

"Has Derek made it back from his date yet? He told me before we left that he had a date."

Casey silently cursed. "No. He hasn't. And knowing Derek, he won't be for awhile."

Nora sighed. "Ok, well just call him and let him know for me. It's ok. I'll call you if I need you, ok?"

She sighed. "Yeah mom. Bye."

Casey decided that it wouldn't be so bad for him to be caught in a storm. Maybe he'd learn how to show someone some respect after that. Casey sighed for the millionth time. This was one of those times when she absolutely loved Derek. It happened frequently, beleive me. In fact, when they were fighting earlier, she had felt like he was the hottest guy in the world. It took her a lot of effort to pull that off.

The slam of the front door probed her out of her bizzare thoughts. Derek strolled through the front door and hung his old black jacket on the coat rack, not even ackgnowledging Casey on the couch.

"Wow, it's windy outside," he spoke to himself, just to annoy the ignored Casey on the couch.

"Hi Derek, nice to see you, too!" she said dully.

"Oh hey Klutzilla, didn't see ya there!" he said, obviously humored by her irritation.

"Spare me the humor_, Der_! Everyone's out at a friend's house, and by the sound of the approaching storm, they're not going to be home any time soon. Not that you care," she explained, dryly.

"Sweet." was all he said, as he dug through his pockets of his jacket.

"Speaking of coming home, what brought you back so early? Usually, a 3:00 date doesn't bring you back at four."

He shrugged and pulled out his cellphone. "So she's not the girl I thought she was. Big deal."

She laughed. "Awww, poor Derek. Nina didn't give you any action?"

As soon as she saw his face, she instantly regretted it. "Shut up, you idiot, you don't know a thing about what I could possibly want in a girl anyways."

His words stung harder than expected. She instantly stopped all come backs to his comment and turned on the TV in silence. He closed his cellphone and put it back in his jacket pocket. Actually, the kind of girl he wanted was just like Casey. After all those years of dating, he finally wondered why he didn't ever want to keep a date for more than a week.

Because he wasn't attracted to them.

He finally realized that he wanted a girl exactly like Casey-about a month ago to be exact. But, of course he couldn't have Casey. That was almost inscest. Besides, she hated him from inside to outside. So he picked up his game, and went in search for any girl even close to what he was after. But Casey was right. They only wanted to give him action, or a good make-out session before the date was over. As if that's what they wanted to even do. They just acted like that, to keep a date. But actually, that was what turned him off. It was the opposite of Casey, and Nina had turned out to be one of them.

Derek sat next to her and snatched the remote out of her hands and held it above his head as high as he could. What was the thrill in watching her get pissed off beyond compare? Nothing really. It was just a cover up, so no one would be suspicious.

"De-rek! You jerk, give it back!" she cried out.

"How about a 'please'?"

"How about a 'now'!" she demanded.

Casey tackled him in anger, and pursuit of the remote. Either that, or she had fallen back in love, again. Casey stretched her arm and got a good grasp of the remote, but they ended up rolling onto the floor. The remote fell out of their hands and slid across the floor when they had fallen off the couch. It wasn't really about the remote anymore, though.

Casey pressed onto his shoulders in orded to hold him down. "You jerk!" she screamed. "What is your problem?"

Derek grabbed onto her her shoulders and flipped her over. The pain didn't even register. Casey began to fill up with actual anger, and her crush was draining quickly. "That would be you!" he shouted back. "I win, Casey. I always win. Get used to it," he glared, inches from her angry but still beautiful face.

"Well you're about to lose. Get used to it, Derek," she hissed, and flipped him over. She tried her best to hold him down, but that only lasted a couple of seconds.

"Try again." he snered and flipped her over.

To Casey's annoyance, another love spell washed over her, and she relaxed under his hold, struggling to stay sane. His beautiful brown eyes saw right into hers, and for a second everything just clicked. They just stared at each other, barely breathing. If only he would just make a move...

"What?" she whispered, barely audible.

He broke away from her gaze and climbed off of her. "Nothing...nothing," he said, strangely confused. Her eyes..."I'll be in my room. _Don't_ call me if you need me." He picked up the remote and tossed it onto the couch and descended up the stairs.

Casey remained where she was, just lying there on the floor, thinking of him. She could still smell him, and remember that look in his eyes, a pure enigma. She wanted to be in his room, right next to him, laughing and talking to him, being able to look into his eyes once more. She wanted to lay next to him and whisper her secrets into his ear...

A ripple of lightning brightened up the nearby window, and a crack of thunder had followed. The storm had begun, and like she had said earlier, storms were never her thing. She got up and headed to her room.

-LIFEWITHDEREKANDYAKNOWITSOHA!-

Derek glanced out of the window every three seconds. Storms were never his thing, but of course, he couldn't let anyone know that. It would break the boundaries of everything. Derek Venturi didn't get scared.

When he was little, storms used to be a frequent thing, always filling his nightmares and thoughts, before they all dissappeared, and snow became more common than rain. The storm right outside his window brought out the worst of the nightmares, filled with death and evil, crazy things for such a little boy, but still all too real and vivid in his mind. Derek began to drown himself in magazines, but nothing could block out the lightning and thunder, and the rain began to pour.

There was always Casey, though. When he was secretly scared, he thought of the fearless, beautiful Casey. But he had tried to push her from his mind a bit too often, so Casey wouldn't be the cure for his fear that evening. It seemed like nothing would.

He made his way to his stereo and poured out the pure, undenying sound of rock, not quite covering the sound of the thunder, but it wasn't very far from doing just that. He began to calm down, slowly but eventually as the music boomed from the speakers.

It was a start.

A couple of minutes later, he (barely) heard an impatient, but familiar knock on his door, and opening it up, he found Casey with an evil glare on her face. He could even see the words forming on his lips. It wasn't the first time she had knocked on his door, while his music was blasting through the second story walls.

He gave her his easy grin that she hated more than anything. "Didn't I tell you not to call me if you needed me, Space Case?" he shouted over the music.

"Turn the damn music down!" she screamed with anger. He laughed and walked to the stereo, leaving the door open. Casey took it as an invitation to come into his room, and sank onto his bed. Derek turned it down a good volume, to where it wouldn't penetrate the walls, but it was clearly audible.

He saw her sitting on his bed, flipping through his magazines casually as if it was her own, and a speck of agitation surfaced.

"Get off." he demanded.

"Why?" she shrugged and didn't budge.

"Because you can go sit somewhere else. Get off."

She laughed. "You're right. Why would I want to swim in your pee stains anyways?"

She fooled him into leaving the room, but took a detour to his computer desk and sat on the swivel chair. "Much better over here." she said and grabbed a magazine off the floor.

He sighed. "What is your problem? Get out!" he said, his voice rising.

"Oh please," she said, tossing the magazine to another side of the room. "Don't act like your doing something worth your time. When I walk out of this room, you're gonna sit back down, and pretend to read a magazine that's already been read more that six times. You've got nothing."

She had a point. Derek didn't bother to argue, because she was right.

"So what do you wanna do?" she said happily, with an innocent smile on her face. He glared at her. "What do you mean what do I want to do?" he said irritatedly.

She laughed softly. "Uhmm...what do you want to do?! What else can you interpret that into?"

He sighed. "First of all, before you choose to ingage in any activity with me, you have to promise not to be stupid about it."

She scoffed. "Ugh, I'm out of here. "

But before she could stand, he inturrupted. "Casey, stay."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do you want to do, already?"

He leaned back on his bed and shrugged.

"Uhm..what do you like to do?" she prodded him.

He shrugged.

She sighed. "Uhm...how about a game?"

He shrugged.

She sighed for the millionth and third that day. "Well, uh...what do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged.

"Ugh! Derek! Come on, get your head out of your butt and throw in a good idea." she pleaded.

He shrugged.

She rose out of her chair and jumped onto him. "We goddado something!" she whined. "I'm boerd!!!"

She just laid on him with her head on his shoulder. "Pweeeeeze, Derek! I'm boered!" she begged him.

"You're the whole control freak, party-planner girl. Figure out something." he reasoned. His thoughts were far from what they were going to do that afternoon, and on the very position that they were in.

"You know, I really don't like it when people call me that." she said quietly and somewhat sadly.

He laughed nervously. "Uhmmm...who cares."

"I do."

Something about the way she said that made him want to apologize. Sometimes, she just yelled and screamed for him to stop whatever he was doing. But he could tell at that moment, she was serious, and somewhat sad about what he said.

"You know, you would think that when people call you things like that, you'd get used to it, or eventually ignore it. But that's a myth. It only gets worse," she said softly.

Derek could've possibly cracked a joke, or did something to purposely irritate her. But is was like she was telling him something, deeper than what she spoke, stronger than her tone. But Derek didn't deal with stuff like that. He wasn't the kind to comfort tears or anything over-emotional.

But he could try.

"Uhmm...I'm sorry," he said, more a question than an apology.

"Don't apologize it if you don't mean it, you jerk," she whispered, not insulting in any way. Then she did something crazy that shocked the daylights off of Derek.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Come on Der, don't ruin the moment," she pleaded.

He returned the hug. "Don't call me that. Ever." he whispered into her ear, and returned the hug.

A huge crackle of thunder sounded, scaring both of them, and Derek held her tighter and flipped her over. "What was that?" he whispered. She laughed.

"Uh, that would be thunder! Get off of me!" Casey exclaimed and flipped him back over.

Casey turned serious and laid right ontop of him, inches from his face. "You're not scared of storms, are you?" she questioned him.

He laughed nervously. "Ah, just a little bit," he said, flinching at another crack of thunder and flash of lightning.

"Crap," she muttered.

"What?" he asked her, flipping her back over.

She laughed."I'm not so hot with storms either! I was actually counting on you to uh...give me a sense of comfort," she admitted sheepishly.

He frowned. "Is that why you came into my room?"

She looked away. "Yeah, pretty much." She flipped him over once more, still avoiding his gaze. A love spell drenched her once more, and the position they were in didn't really help ease it.

"Case..." he said softly, asking for her gaze to be returned. Her eyes...he absolutely loved looking into her beautiful eyes that always gave him a sense of belonging, a sense of love. "Case..."

She finally met his eyes once more. "What?"

He flipped her over. "Gladja did." he whispered. For a moment he looked like he was about to...

Casey became scared. She didn't want to do anything that would jeapordize what they were slowly but surely building up. For a moment, they didn't mind touching each other, sharing their buried secrets, laughing and talking together-like a real family, possibly like a real couple. What if he apologized, or ran away? What if it was just a heat of the moment thing? What would become of them?

She pushed him off. "I have to...go." she whispered frantically. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She scurried out of his room as quickly as she could, slamming the door behind her. She was so scared...

She ran into her room, closed her room, and leaned against it, sturggling to breathe. She couldn't do anything that would ruin what they were starting to make. She didn't want him to suddenly regret making a move. But she loved him so much...

-LIFEWITDEREKSOHAINYOFACEDISNEY/FAMILYCHANNEL!-

Casey sat against, leaning against the window pane. As she watched the rain hit the window and slide down before dissappearing, she could help but think about Derek. She could still smell him, and feel his skin, warm underneath hers. She could still hear his voice, laughing and talking like they were a happy couple. She wanted to taste him, the flavor of his lips, the crazy feeling she would get if he would possibly just let her...

Derek sighed, leaning against his window, watching the lighting light up the Canadian sky. He felt so scared and vunerable without her, and now, he had scared her off. He felt defeated, like there was no chance anymore, for anything. Not even the friendship they had built up. It had a long way to go, but it was a start. He wanted to be back ontop of her, talking and laughing. Then he would kiss her, tasting her, feeling her lips ...

They both sighed in saddness at the same time. They both missed each other like crazy, wondering what the other half was doing. Derek wondered if it would be ok to just knock on her door, just to see what she was doing... it was only six o-clock. They had a long way to go until the night was over. Casey wondered if it was alright to just check on him, see that he was ok. Perhaps he was missing her like she wanted him to. Perhaps she was missing him like he wanted him to.

This was crazy. Derek had had enough. He was Derek Venturi, right? He always won.

This was ludacris. Casey was fed enough. She was Casey McDonald, right? She always made a way.

Derek got up from his sulking place, and went to his door. What would he say? What would he do? Would he knock? Would that be ok with her? Would she be upset with him? He turned the handle and opened the door.

Casey stood up, and sank back down. There was no way. There was no chance that he would give to flying flips about his annyoying step-sister. No matter what peaceful moment they had shared that night, he would still be Derek Venturi. And Casey would still be...Casey.

Three soft knocks sounded on the outside of her door. Derek? Knocking? At her door?

Her heart sped up, but she told herself to calm down. The way she felt was crazy, and over dramatic. She needed to just chill. She opened the door and there he was, leaning against the door frame like he was waiting in line for lunch. But her heart fluttered, because she knew he was waiting on her, just her.

She looked at the floor. "Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Uhmmm..." he leaned off of the door frame and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I was just...checking on you. Just...uh. Makin' sure you were ok."

She smiled softly. "Wanna come in?"

He grinned slightly. "Yeah. I do."

She moved out the way and closed the door behind him. Casey climbed onto her bed and laid her head on her favorite pillow. "So?" she asked, wondering (and hoping) why he was here.

"So." he repeated, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring into his lap. "Uhm. What are you up to?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking, really."

Derek doubted it was about him, after the way he had been acting. First, he was some lovesick animal, and then he scared her away. There was no way she actually felt the same way he did about her.

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, tentions rising, the air thick with nervousness and anxiety. Finally, Derek spoke.

"Uh, listen Case. I'm sorry, really...for whatever I did back there," he admitted, softly.

She laughed a tiny bit. "No biggie."

The ackwardness settled for a couple more seconds, bringing back the tension. They needed a knife to slice through it. Derek sighed, and brought his whole body onto the bed. He found her, and laid ontop of her, in the familiar, and somewhat comfortable position.

"Case..."

She looked away and bit her lip, becoming more nervous.

"Don't look at me like that..."

He pushed a lock of curly hair from her forhead. "Like what?"

She blushed. "Like you're...different."

He laughed softly. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment, though I'm not really sure what you mean."

The moment was perfect. Too perfect. Casey couldn't stand his gaze any longer. She couldn't bear his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his...anything anymore. So she did something crazy, possibly stupid, even for Casey, and blurted out a shocking question.

"Do you love me Derek?"

His features became painted with confusion. He bit his lower lip. What kind of question was that, I mean really?

"Uhm...like a family member, or like, uh...something else?"

She looked away, ashamed by what she just did. But there was no turning back on what she had started. "Uhm...both."

He looked at her quietly, wondering what she was feeling and thinking. He wondered about what could happen if he actually said the truth, and actually let her in. What would become of them? What would she do? How would it turn out?

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. There were no words, not even a syllable to speak what he wanted to say. So he did something crazy, possibly stupid, even for Derek, and made a very suprising movement.

He kissed her.

She let out a strange noise of shock, then pleasure, and to his releif she returned the sweet lip lock with greater force. She parted her lips, allowing tounge access, and to her suprise, he entered with a crazy passion. She broke away.

"What is this, the 'Choke Casey with Derek's Tounge' game?" she asked him.

She smiled at his regret and confusion, and pulled his head towards hers, embracing him with another kiss. She tasted just like she wanted him to, only better. And suddenly, the storm raged with all it's might and fury, and she felt safe beneath it. It was almost like it wasn't even there.

Derek flipped her over, still kissing her, and she ran her fingers down his chest, ending at the hemline of his t-shirt. She broke away feverenltly and looked straight into his eyes.

"I want you."

He searched her, but he knew she was truthful about it.

"We can't," he reasoned.

"Why not?" she hissed.

"Because...I don't want you to do something you want to do because it's the heat of the moment."

She laughed. "Trust me. It's more than that," she said, flipping him over. She pulled off his t-shirt and kissed him again.

The thunder roared at its loudest, and the lightning shone with all it's strength. The rain pounded at it's hardest as the wind blew and swept over everything, making a mess. Already, trees had fallen, plants were ruined, and inside the Derek-Venturin household, love shone, cancelling out the crazy weather.

Together, they crossed the line and broke the boundaries.

Together, they made history.

Together, they faced their fears and made a passionate love.

Together, they did it all...under the storm.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Muahahahahaha! THE END! Review please, even though it's not exactly a good story. Just tell me what you think, it doesn't necessarily have to be a gushing appreciation and love for this story. And who knows-maybe a sequel or an epilouge will return?!?!?! 


End file.
